Hold on Tight
by Sarah x Elizabeth
Summary: REMAKE OF AS TOLD BY ME! Camp Blue River must be sent to Camp Green Lake. What happens when old friends meet up again? Romance, and Tragedy in much later chapters.Trust me it's going to be sad, I'll warn you when it's coming.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Holes, or any of the characters. The only things I own in this story are my characters, and my plot line, unless someone has already taken it, then I'm sorry for taking your plot line. Please don't sue me.**

**NOTE- This story was once the story As Told By ME, but I wasn't happy with it, and it's lack of detail, and certain other things. So, I am writing a new and improved As Told By ME! Also, the only characters left out from my story will be Banana and Twitch. Please review.

* * *

**

**Hold on Tight**

**Prologue**

At Camp Blue River, the girls were delinquents. They were sent there for the crimes they committed. The Warden of Camp Blue River was Joe Walker. The girls had to dig holes, and only got four minute showers. They had a Dinner Hall, a Rec. House, and an 'Archives' building, where they stored the shovels. There were tents A-E for the girls, and Tent F for the councilors. The police found out that Joe Walker was selling priceless gems on the black market. The whole staff of Camp Blue River was fired, and they didn't know where to send all the girls. Joe said to contact his sister, Lou Walker. She would take the girls

* * *

Camp Green Lake was an all boys detention camp. They were sent there for the crimes they committed. The Warden of Camp Green Lake was Lou Walker. The boys had to dig holes and, only got four minute showers. They had a Mess Hall, a Wreck (Rec.) Room, and a 'Library' building, where they stored the shovels. There were tents A-E for the boys, and F-Tent for the councilors. The police contacted Camp Green Lake and told Lou of her brothers predicament. She agreed to take the girls.

* * *

**So, there it is. The prologue to my newly revised story. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes (like grammar, facts, etc.). Constructive criticism** **is a good thing sometimes, so give it to me. Also, positive feedback would be most appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Here Come the Girls!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Holes, or any of the characters. The only things I own are the characters I made up and my plot line. If someone already used this plot line, then I am sorry, don't sue me please.**

**NOTE- please review my story and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Hold on Tight**

**Here Come the Girls!**

Driving down the dirt road, in the middle of the desert at sixty miles an hour, were three buses. On the first bus were tents A and B from Camp Blue River, two guards, and an old, fat bus driver. On the second bus were the C and E tent girls, two guards, and a skinny, but old bus driver. On the last bus were the D-Tent girls, one guard, and a middle-aged man, who was fat and had a beer belly.

"Are we almost there," whined Melanie, or, as she was called, Cherry. She was obviously called that because of her red hair. She was skinny, and had her orange jumpsuit tied at her waist, showing her white Roxy tank top.

"Would you quit complaining before I kick your white butt," Brittani said through clenched teeth. She was of African-American ethnicity. Her hair was black, and in braids. She was called Diva because she thinks she's all that and a bag of chips, with dip.

"Diva, don't even start," Katy pleaded. They call Katy Hippie because she tries to keep peace between people, but it never works. She was wearing her jumpsuit full on, and had her brown-blonde hair pulled back.

"Yeah, Diva, listen to Hippie for once," Ariel, or Mix, said. Her long brown hair was falling out of the pony tail is was in because it was frizzing because of the heat.

"Why don't we all just stop complaining," Sami, or Aura, suggested. Her ten mates figured Aura was a good name for her because of the moods she can be in sometimes. She had a blue head band that pulled back her short brown hair.

Sarah, or Tart, just stared at her friends and smiled. Cherry was friends with her before they got sentenced to Camp Blue River. Cherry called Sarah Tart because she would flirt with the boys back home. Tart was pulling her long brown hair into a messy bun.

"Hey guys," Cherry asked," are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP," everyone, even the guard and the bus driver, screamed. Mix looked out the dusty window.

"Hey," she said, "look." there it was. Camp Green Lake.

* * *

"Don't you guys think it's weird we didn't dig today," asked Theodore, or Armpit. He was a large African-American boy.

"Yeah, it is weird," Ricky said. The kids at camp called him Zig-Zag. He was a tall kid with crazy blonde hair that stuck out in every direction possible.

"Maybe the Warden felt like being nice," Stanley suggested. He had only been here for about a week. He had a nickname, though. It's Caveman. He has really curly brown hair that he tries to cover with a red hat.

"That's bull right there," said a Texan accent. Alan, or Squid, was considered a tough guy. He, like Zig-Zag, was tall but not as tall and lanky as Zig-Zag. He had brown hair that he covered with a once white, but now brown form the dust, hat. Also, to match his brown hair, he had big, brown, chocolate-like eyes.

"Well, maybe it's her 'time of the month'," rex, or X-Ray, stated. He was an African-American boy with dirty glasses. He was the leader of D-Tent.

"That's gross," Jose said. Jose, also known as Magnet, was of Hispanic origin. He had a Spanish accent, and short, very short, black hair. The tent started laughing, all except one boy.

Zero was lying on his cot in the tent. He wasn't participating in the discussion, not even looking at them. All of a sudden, a bell rand, and Mr. Pendanski, D-Tent's councilor, came into their tent.

"Okay boys," he said a bit too cheerfully, "the Warden needs to talk to you boys. Go stand outside the Mess Hall." the boys walked out of their tent and stood in front of the Mess Hall, along with their fellow convicts. The Warden got up on the porch of the building and started speaking.

"Okay boys, now, because of some... recent evens with my brother, Joe Walker, we will be getting some new... very new campers. My brother, Joe, was the owner of Camp Blue River, an all girls detention camp, like this one. I volunteered to send the girls to this camp while my brother is away."

"So, are we getting girls," some kid from C-Tent asked.

"Yes, we are getting girls, and...ahhhhh look, the buses have arrived. The boys followed the the buses.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't that long in my opinion. Positive feedback, and constructive criticism please. Also, review. Enjoy my story. The next chapter should be up soon, I hope. Love you guys! Thanks!**


	3. Meeting the Guys

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Holes

* * *

**

**Hold on Tight**

**Meeting the Guys **

The boys waited around the buses in anticipation. The councilor of A-tent started calling names.

"Killian, Ashley." Hoots and hollers, with some cat calls, came from the boys. This also happened with tents B, C, and E. It was the girls of D-tent's turn. Pendanski, or Mom as the boys called him, went to the doors of the bus and started calling off names.

"Meyers, Melanie." A medium height girl with really red hair stepped off the bus. She, like the boys, was wearing those horrid orange jump suits. Hers was tied at her waist, revealing a white tank top with Roxy written in pink.

"Treadway, Brittani." An African-American girl stepped off the bus. She, too, was of medium height, but taller than Melanie. Her black hair was all in braids. Also like Melanie, her suit was tied at the waist, showing a black Rocawear shirt.

"Sandridge, Katy." A petite girl stepped off the bus. She had blonde-brown hair that was pulled back with a headband. Unlike the two girls before her, she was wearing her suit completely.

"Bettis, Ariel." Another medium height girl stepped off the bus. Her orange was tied at the waist, showing a black spaghetti strap shirt. Her long black hair was pulled into a pony tail, and some of her hairs were sticking out because of the heat.

"Quinones, Leah." A medium height girl, with long dark hair, stepped off the bus. She was very skinny, and she was wearing her jump suit like Katy was.

"Rosencranz, Samantha." Once again, a medium height girl came off the bus. She, like Leah, wore her jump suit full on. She had short brown hair that was pulled back with a blue headband

"Graham, Sarah." A girl standing about five foot came off the bus. She had long brown hair with blonde and orange highlights, that was pulled back in a messy bun. She also had almond shaped glasses with pink rims. Her suit was tied at the waist revealing a white and black Volcom top.

"Okay D-tent girls," Pendanski said, "follow me to meet your tent mates." the girls followed the short man with the sun blocked nose. "First, you have to get all of your things from that man right there." He pointed to a man with side burns and a cowboy hat. He was spitting stuff out of his mouth.

"Hello girl scouts," he said, " My name is Mr. Sir. You will refer to me by that name, and that name only. You all already have your work clothes, so," he passed out clean orange suits to the girls, "these will be your relaxing clothes. Laundry is every three days. Then, your relaxing clothes become your work clothes. Here are your shower tokens," he passed those out, " and your showers are four minutes long. You already know how to dif the holes and the measurements, and sheets, pillows, and towels are already on your cots. Now git!"

"Okay girls, follow me," Pendanski said, "That is the Wreck Room, that is the Warden's cabin, the Mess Hall, the 'Library', and here is your tent." all the guys walked out of the tent. "Girls, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, Jose, Stanley, Ricky, and Zero."

"No, Mom, you got it all wrong. I'm X-Ray, and that's Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Caveman, Zig-Zag, and Zero."

"They all have their nicknames, okay. Boys, this is Leah, Katy, Sarah, Ariel, Brittani, Samantha, and Melanie."

"Actually," Leah said, "I'm Pitch, and this is Hippie, Tart, Mix, Diva, Aura, and Cherry."

"Well, it looks like you guys have your nicknames, too. Well, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other." Pendanski left. The group of teens stood there in silence.

"I think we should go in the tent now," Zig-Zag suggested. They all agreed and walked into the tent. The new D-tent decided the cots should be put boy/girl, so the new sleeping arrangements were now, on the left side, X-ray, Diva, Magnet, Mix, Caveman, Hippie, and Zero. On the right side it was Pitch, Armpit, Cherry, Zig-Zag, tart, Squid, and Aura. Everyone went to go sit on their cot.

"So," Mix started to say, "why did you guys get sent here?"

"Well," X-Ray started, "back in my home town, I was selling drugs with me boy, Brian. One day, we met with some customers in an alley, but we didnt know the dudes were wearing a wire. So, me and Brian got busted, and Brian went to juvie, while I went here."

"I was in a gang back home," Armpit said, "and we decided to get revenge on one of our rival gangs. It ended up in an all out street fight, I sent two guys to the hospital. One had a black eye, broken arm, and fractured ankle. The other one had a broken leg, fractured wrists, and he had to get surgery on his left eye. That's how I got stuck in this place."

"I was walking down the street, and I saw a pet store. I walked in, and I went straight to the puppies. I love animals," Magnet stated, 'I noticed the black lab puppy. He was so cute. I looked at the price tag to see how much he costs, and it said a thousand bucks! I decided to take the puppy, I mean, I've stolen stuff before and never got caught. So, I silently unlatched his cage, and put him in my pocket. I started to walk out the door, but my pocket started barking. I got caught." it was Zig-Zag's turn.

"It was lunch time at my school, and during lunch, we could walk around outside. I went walking towards one of the portables. Well, in the portable was a box of styrofoam. And, me being the pyro I am, I took one of my lighters and light the stuff on fire. One of the other students saw the building go up in fire, and I was caught."

"I stole shoes form Payless," Zero said, barely above a whisper.

"I was walking home from school because I missed my bus. I was walking under the overpass, and these shoes fell from the sky. I picked them up, and started running home. The police stopped me. I was trying to explain how my father was finding a cure for foot odor, and the thought I was stealing the shoes. I didn't know they were Clyde Livingston's shoes," Caveman confessed.

"I may have an accent," Squid started, "but I'm from New York. I was caught stealing form people's houses. It was never anything big, just loose change and soda." Tart looked at Squid.

"That's weird," she said, "this guy I used to know, actually I had this big crush on him, got sent to a detention camp for breaking and entering. Also, for theft."

"Yeah, that is weird," he said. '_She is very familiar,_' he thought to himself.

"So," Armpit said, "what are you girls in for?"

"Well, at one of my softball games, this one guy from the other team was getting on my nerves. After an hour of verbal harassment from the punk, I got fed up. I took my bat, and beat him to a bloody pulp," Pitch stated.

"I'm a party girl," Diva started out, " and I was throwing a party one night at an abandoned ware house. I was handing out drugs and alcohol to everyone, so they could have a good time. Well, people living around the house called the cops because of the noise. My party got busted, and someone ratted me out that I passed out the stuff."

"See, I was at Diva's party, and I had a little too much to drink. Well, everyone ran when we heard the cops. I hid outside the ware house, and when the cps ran into the building, I stole one of the cars. I was speeding down the highway, and I crashed. I had to go to the hospital, and my trial was after that," Tart said.

"I really don't like my cousin," Cherry said, "and he was staying over. I found a lighter lying around my house. I kept messing with it until I got a flame. I opened the door to the room my cousin was staying in and threw the lighter on the bed. He only got out with second degree burns. But, my sister ratted on me."

"My ex-boyfriend and I were together for six months, until he broke up with me for multiple stupid reasons. So, one day during gym, I took Officer W.'s gun, and shot him. He survived though," Mix said, "but I got caught because Sam Johnson, that buck-toothed beaver boy, tattled on me."

"I was walking back from Animal Jungle with cat food, for my kitty Mason. I walked past an ally way, and I heard a gunshot. I turned around and looked down the ally: saw a man standing with a gun, and someone dead on the ground. I walked down the ally, and heard cop cars. The guys ran past m, and shoved the gun in my hands. The cops came, saw me, and wouldn't listen to my story. They thought **I** killed the person, but I didn't," Aura confessed.

"This kid back at school, Hector, kept being mean to me. So, one day I couldn't take it anymore. The people in the halls said I tried to kill him," Hippie said.

"Hippie, dear," mix said, "you put your hands around his neck, and squeezed." Hippie smiled.

"It's called choking, not killing." Everyone laughed. Then the dinner bell rang. Since the girls had a dinner bell back at Camp Blue River, the boys didn't have to explain the noise. The group filed out of the then and walked to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Sam Johnson is a really annoying, but funny guy. My friend Ariel really calls him buck-toothed beaver boy.**

**Hector isn't really mean, he's cool.**

**Review please... and check out my Harry Potter story- I Never Stopped**

**THANK YOU'S**

**crazycatluver- Here is my update, well for the third chapter anyways. When I don't feel lazy, I'll fix the mistakes.**

**StillSugarHygh- Thank You!**

**Nosilla- Not much mild suspense, but trust me, it's going to get GOOD.**

**Xxund3r th3 s3axX- I updated, now aren't you happy. (NOTE: THIS REVIEWER IS SUPER COOL!) Also, thank you for loving my story when SOMEONE (hint person below this reviewer) didn't.**

**Picklsnort-** **I have a few things to say to you. 1. I sleep fine at night, knowing I wrote a GOOD story. 2. I won't write a better one, because I think this one is good enough. 3. It's not my first fanfiction. 4. I wont spice it up, cause I already have ideas for it, and it has a plot. And finally 5. What idiot rates things in pickles?**

**1stepback- thank you bunches (NOTE: COOL,TOO)**

**that guy over there- I'm not an idiot, Caleb, I know it's you. The 'sup girlfriend' gave it away. Im too lazy right now to fix the mistake, and you can start that fan club.**

**;kaehr;kwejrbhwe;rkj- Caleb, be serious.**

**Jillian- you're the bestest! I lover you. (NOTE: SHE"S COOL TOO!)**

**Me not telling you- hi SAMI! I know it's you. Here is the update you wanted. Happy? Haha** **(NOTE: ANOTHER COOL ONE!)**


	4. Weird Dreams

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Holes. **

**Note- Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I won't be updating this one for awhile. I am working on my Harry Potter story, I Never Stopped, and I have a better idea as to where this one is going. But I'm NOT abandoning my Holes story.

* * *

**

**Hold on Tight**

**Weird Dreams**

They got in line to get their food. After they all got their so called 'food', they went and sat down at D-Tent's table.

"Hey, this is an improvement to Blue River food," Aura said.

"Ok... so, tomorrow is your first day of digging," Magnet said.

"Actually, it isn't, but it's our first time digging here," Diva said.

"Right...," X-Ray stated. After they ate the most delicious food ever, they went back to the tents to get ready for bed. The girls of D-Tent sat on their cots and watched as the boys got changed. Tart couldn't help but look at Squid, since his cot was next to hers, and he noticed she was watching him. He smiled at her and turned away, knowing she was blushing.

"Why aren't you girls getting changed," asked Armpit. He, like all the other boys , was wearing a plain white t-shirt with checkered boxers. Zero was just wearing his jumpsuit, and X-Ray had polka dot boxers. Zig-Zag had ones with flames, Caveman's were just blue plaid, and Magnet had puppy boxers. Squid had Bart Simpson boxers that said 'Eat my shorts' on them.

"We aren't getting changed in front of you guys," Cherry said. All the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine," Magnet sighed. All the boys walked out of the tent.

"YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW," Mix yelled. They came back in the tent. Cherry was wearing black soffes with a Seven Dwarfs tank top. Diva was wearing a white t-shirt with black soccer shorts. Aura was wearing a blue Happy Bunny shorts with a D.A.R.E. shirt that's white. Pitch has on softball shorts and a volleyball shirt. Hippie had light green drawstring pants with a green tank top. Mix was wearing her black spaghetti strp shirt with gray soffes. Tart had black soffes with a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a duck. The guys just stared, then waled to their cots. Some boys and girls went to sleep, while others did stuff.

Cherry was listening to her Weezer cd, and Zig-Zag was reading and old TV Guide magazine from the eighties. Tart was writing was writing in her diary.

**Tart's POV**

_June 30, 2005_

_Today , the whole camp was transferred to CGL. They matched us up by tent, so my tent was stuck with the other D-Tent. My cot is between Zig-Zag, he's a pyro, and Squid. Squid looks so familiar, but I can't figure out why. Well, I got to go get sleep._

_Tart_

I out my journal back in my Tinkerbell bag. I slid under the covers and closed my eyes.

_Armpit was riding through the desert on a llama._

"_You know who he is, he said._

"_What," I asked._

"_You know who he is," he repeated, "he left you a year ago, but you know who he is." Armpit started riding off into the desert with his llama._

"Oh my God," I whispered.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry for the shortness. Please review anyway! **


End file.
